


On Thin Ice

by starryknightskies



Series: obsessed logan aus [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Endgame Prinxiety, Ice Skating AU, M/M, More tags to be added, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, ice skater roman, ice skater virgil, journalist logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: Young journalist Logan Davis get the chance to interview and follow the career of up and coming skater Virgil Storm. Little does he know that this meeting was going to completely change his life.





	On Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> anyone who's following me on tumblr know about my obsessed logan aus, and this is one of them. I haven't decided yet to what extent that behavior goes in this particular au, so I'll be adding tags as I go. Any major warnings will be at the beginning of the chapter, so you won't have to worry about that
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy! And feedback is appreciated!

The summer sun was hot this morning and Logan muttered under his breath, cursing the fact his car’s air conditioning unit had gone out last week and he hasn’t yet had time to fix it. That was fine though, once he got this interview done and over with, he’ll get a nice check for it and he can go straight to the shop. But first he had to sit through talking to someone who was probably arrogant and full of themselves, who dreamed of glory and the thought of losing wasn’t something that crossed their minds. Those were the worst possible people, and he knew this was going to be a long two hours.

His car rattled to a stop at one of the local ice skating rinks and he quickly put it in park. He took one last moment to prepare himself for what was sure to be torture, before gathering up his things and hurrying inside. The air conditioned room was a relief from the sun and he took a moment to enjoy it, letting out a slow breath before following the echoing sound of skates on ice through an open door near the back of the front lobby. Most other ice rinks he’s been in would have music blasting, but when he stepped through the door, all he could hear was someone skating.

There was a lone skater on the ice, spinning and twirling, landing rather gracefully. Logan would admit that there was potential there, and he slowly made his way over, watching, looking for any mistakes. He was no expert, of course, but he did consider himself reasonably knowledgeable when it came to these types of things. He paused halfway down the steps as the skater spun, gliding past him and their eyes locking, for just a moment before he spun away.

Those eyes… even from this distance, they were beautiful. The lights coming in through the bay windows made them sparkle, and Logan was captivated. He watched the skater in a new light, each spin was beautiful, graceful. His feet moved him forward without conscious thought until he was standing by the edge of the rink. He could stand here forever, watching those movements, to watch Virgil skate. 

“Can I help you?” A voice cut in to his left, breaking Logan from the trance he had found himself in. He turned to look at the newcomer, seeing someone watching him with sunglasses perched on his head and an eyebrow raised on his face. “This is a closed practice.”

Logan cleared his throat, remembering why he was there in the first place. “Logan Davis. Skating Edge News. I’m sure you were told I was coming by today?”

The man eyed him suspiciously before nodding, turning his attention to Virgil on the ice. “Yeah, I was told. Name’s Remy Storm, Virgil’s manager. He’ll be done with his set in about ten minutes if you want to go take a seat over there.” He pointed behind them towards the row of bleachers before giving a little shrug. “Or stand here and watch. I don’t care either way.”

Logan watched him turn and go to a bag sitting on one of the bleachers, pulling out his phone. He just shrugged and turned back to watch Virgil skate, suddenly finding himself looking forward to the interview. He was more than ready to learn more about this beauty, his likes, his dislikes. What he does for fun in his free time. Maybe even his number, just in case he thinks of a few follow up questions later down the line. Ten minutes couldn’t go by fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me at starry-knight-skies on tumblr


End file.
